


The Force Arises

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set immediately after The Force Awakens* Dan is a young New Order medic protégé, desperately trying to nurse Kylo Ren back to health or face the wrath of the harsh and unforgiving government he lives in fear of. Phil is a new Jedi, recruited by the Resistance and training alongside Rey and Finn by the newly returned Luke Skywalker to defeat the New Order once and for all. When a scouting mission gone wrong brings the dark and light boys together, the fate of the galaxy is left to be determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A scream echoed throughout the chamber, jolting Dan Howell out of his troubled sleep. He scrambled to his feet, swallowing his fear, and warily approached the man who lay before him, convulsing in pain, blood leaking out of the wound on his swollen leg. Dan cursed, noting that the stitches he had performed so carefully had ripped, for the second time today. "A little help in here!" He shouted out, calling in the two stormtroopers guarding the door to hold his leg down so he could try yet again to close the gaping wound. And its not like he had room to be sloppy here. This wasn't just any patient, but Kylo Ren, and as Dan sterilized his surgical needle, he shuddered with the thought of what would happen if this patient didn't make a full recovery. He turned back around to face the man, eyeing the two stormtroopers who stood facing him, awaiting command. It always unsettled him, their robotic movement, their lack of identity, and especially so when he thought about how easily he could be the one behind that stony mask. 

He had even been recruited, halfway through orientation, when his talent for surgery and healing had been noticed. Of course, it had been noticed the hard way, Dan remembered as he slowly worked his way across Ren's leg. To this day, he could never quite see a surgery, never wipe blood off his hands, without remembering the blood that had been pouring out of his best friends heart during the Resistance ambush on the stormtrooper camp. He finished the last stitch, and upped the dose of morphine going into the I.V. drip until the man relaxed, and slumped down on the table unconscious once again. The stitches he had done that first fateful day had been very different from the sterile operation he just finished. Instead of surgical thread, he had the wire he ripped out of the communication system of his suit, and instead of painkillers he had the tortured screams of his best friend, begging him to stop, to let him die in peace. Of course, PJ, with the stormtrooper life Dan should have had, eventually did have the quick death he wanted, getting shot in the head by a Resistance soldier a year later. He was 16. Stormtrooper recruitment usually began at 14, and they were on the field by 15. Now, four years after Dan had left the battlefield, not even twenty years old, he was the medic in charge of Kylo Ren's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil Lester ducked is head as a chattering droid dive-bombed the crowded mess hall, so close it shifts his hair. As he scoffed and fixed his black fringe, the tiny little bot flew back up into the air, it let out a high pitched beep, its neon lights flashing, as if it was laughing at Phil. He fought the urge to glare at it, before reminding himself that it was a literal circuit board that was ruffling his hair, so to speak. His attention was brought back to the clamor and crowd of the hall as Rey grabbed his wrist, tugging him through the throngs of hungry beings. "Phil, stop spacing out." She grinned to herself at the pun she had made. "They're gonna be out of the rolls Finn likes." At her words, Phil's own bot sitting on his shoulder, well behaved he might add, unlike the dive bombing, fringe ruining nuisance he had just encountered, beeped to life, his green lights flickering on. The corner of Phil's mouth tugged into a smile, and he whispered, "Go Toby, but be quick about it." The fans kicked off, and a split second later T01BX was flying into the air returning six and a half seconds later with three small rolls in his clutches. But tee-oh-one-be-ex doesn't exactly flow off the tongue, he had named his sneaky companion Toby when he received it as a gift at ten years old, and the name had stuck. He opened the satchel at his side, and Toby released his fingers and they fell in.

Rey, just now noticing the bread thievery, shoved his arm, laughing. "I guess thats one way to do it, then." She said, smiling down at BB8, rolling along happily weaving between their feet. "Why can't you do that, huh buddy?" BB8 chattered back to her, his tiny head seemingly drooping as he considered this. "Just kidding. You're the best droid in the world." "Except you." Phil whispered to the tiny robot on his shoulder, Toby chittering back. Phil and Rey made their way down the food line, grabbing a sandwich a piece, Rey finding it impossible to avoid the "I told you so" that came with seeing the empty roll tray. As they made their way to the exit, Phil noticed a small child with the trademark characteristics of a new recruit; oversized clothes, tired stance, and the scared eyes of a soldier on a battlefield as she gazed upon the rowdy scene in front of her. Phil's heart tugged in sympathy, remembering his own experience being new to the Resistance. This kid was a little older then he had been, but it was easy for no one. The children that were on board, the ones like him and the deer in headlights girl in front of him, there was only one reason they were here, and not on their home planet or with their family; they had none. At least for Phil, that part of his life was in the distant, distant past, and he had spent the majority of his childhood growing up with the Resistance. 

As they continued walking out into the hall, Phil paused a moment, and took two of the rolls out of his bag, handing them to the girl in front of them. Rey looked back at them, a smile playing on her lips. She bent down before the now-joyful girl, tucking a stray lock of the child's hair behind her ear. "Here's a tip." She whispered, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "If you come back at 14 o'clock, its less crowded and they refill all the trays for the kitchen staff to eat. I bet a Jedi as skilled as you could manage to sneak some without getting caught." The young girl smiled shyly, her eyes on the floor, a faint blush across her cheeks. "Thanks, Rey." She squeaked out, giggling as Rey ruffled her hair. The daughter of the most famed Jedi of all, the one who brought him back, essentially lead the young Jedi training, was hailed as a hero by the all the kids of the Resistance. But at this moment, they were heading to training of their own, though hopefully at a much higher level then the girl who was waving them goodbye. Training now essentially consisted of Rey, Phil, and a few other older Jedi's in training, taking turns practicing their skills on each other, Finn and occasionally Luke Skywalker watching them, which definitely made the mock fights slightly more tense and stressful for him. Obviously for Rey, and the other trainees, the name "Skywalker" held less meaning, but for Phil, he had grown up basically idolizing that word as a religion, a legendary hero that made it hard to think of his teacher as his best friends dad. 

They made their way to the training center, and Phil couldn't help but smile to himself noticing the way Rey's eyes lit up when they saw Finn was already waiting for them. If he ever dared mention anything of that nature to her, he knew all the Jedi training in the world wouldn't save him, but he had always had a knack for seeing things others never payed attention to. The way Rey's first thought at lunch before training, was always of Finn and what Finn might like to eat, the way her steps would always quicken just a little when they were meeting him somewhere on the ship, and, unfortunately for Phil, the extra strength and energy behind her lightsaber when Finn accompanied them to training. Of course, the way she expressed these buried emotions Phil saw was a little different, he noted to himself, as Rey took the rolls out and chucked it at him. "Catch, loser." As she caught up with him, Phil stretched his arms out, unclipped the saber from his belt, smiling with the same excited awe he had felt since he was five years old holding the weapon for the first time, as he flicked it on, the blaze jumping to life, illuminating the dim room a brilliant green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren's health makes a change, Rey is a genius (as usual)

Dan hadn't slept through the night in two weeks. It had been two weeks since the explosion that had literally, shaken his entire world. He tried to tell himself that it was because of the screams and heartbeat monitor and code blue alerts that had been plaguing him in the hospital wing, and not because of the images that flashed through his head every time he closed his eyes. Dan Howell had been lucky. Dan Howell had survived. But others were not so lucky. The New Order left little room for personal relationships of any kind, even emotions, other then hatred of the Resistance, and fear, of your superiors. But Dan, he still had some other stuff left in him, part of the reason he was a medic instead of a trooper, and that other stuff was also part of the reason that he couldn't stop thinking, seeing, feeling.

Grief, anger, terror, swirled through his mind, when he felt the absence of the few people he knew and cared about. The cold eyed, stern head of medicine who had mentored him, Dan remembered the tight low bun she always wore, and the way one time, after a difficult surgery that went long into the night, she put a stiff hand on his shoulder, and told him he could have potential. She had died, along with the rest of them. The electrical worker who shared his barrack, who would sometimes ask about his day after he returned late at night. He was dead, Dan assumed, but his barrack was gone too, so maybe the guy was somewhere on their new base. The New Order had gathered up what few survivors remained, along with their functioning ships, and were essentially hiding until their leader regained consciousness. 

Another reminder that this was all on him. Except now, things might be looking up, because Ren's heartbeat seemed stable, and his fever broke overnight. His leg seemed a little less swollen, the skin around the cut a little less red. Which was why he was now slumped in a chair, contemplating what was worse; trying to get some sleep and risk succumbing to the visions that had been playing in the back of his head for two weeks, or risk dying of fatigue. His exhausted body made the choice for him, and he slipped into the darkness, hoping upon hope that Kylo Ren would still be alive when he woke up, or it might be the last time he ever woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil leaned his thin frame over the monitor screen, fiddling with the keypad to zoom in on the blurry shapes in front of him. He jumped slightly when a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "You've looked at this tape like every day for the past two weeks dude." He grinned to himself, always glad to know that Finn was up and walking around. The recovery had been hard on him, but he was a fighter, Phil knew, and he would be back in no time. Finn pulled up a chair beside him, and leaned forward. "Got anything new at least?" Phil sighed. "I wish. I feel like theres gotta be something here, that can at least give us the general direction they went in. That way, we could narrow the search from every single planet in the galaxy to like, only two million." Finn laughed, but Phil could tell it was pretty strained. Almost every minute of their spare time had been spent reviewing what little surveillance footage they had of the New Order after the explosion, desperately trying to figure out where in the galaxy the survivors were headed. 

"Hey losers." Phil swiveled around in his chair to greet Rey. Who was followed by Luke and Leia. While he may have still felt a little intimidated by Luke, Leia had been like a mother to him when he had been picked up by a Resistance scout at only five years old. She was the one who placed a lightsaber in his hands for the first time, the one who cheered loudest for him at the ceremony of the first day of Jedi training, the one who held his hand in the medic wing while the doctor popped his shoulder back into his socket on the second day of Jedi training. Luke, wasting no time as usual, walked into the center of the command room, a chip in his hand. "We got a band of scavengers a while back, agreed that if we let them go they would give us this. Apparently they flew back to the New Order base a few days after the explosion, and their cams caught the last two ships taking off." Phil immediately scrambled to his feet, Luke taking his chair in front of the monitor and plugging in the chip. Phil walked over to stand near Leia and Rey, leaning against the wall as they took a collective breath and waited for the footage to load.

His elation dropped a level when the footage came up on the screen, blurry and grainy as the image he and Finn had been looking at before. The clip began playing, and further to Phil's dismay, it seemed exactly like the other ten clips they had, some more New Order ships starting up and blasting off into hyperspace. The clip ended, and Phil leaned in, sighing and switching the monitor off. "Wait wait wait-" Rey swatted his fingers off the controls, turning it back on. She set her shoulders back, her sharp eyes following each movement on the screen like a hawk. "There." She said decisively, pausing the clip on a frame of, like, just the ship. "Uh, what exactly are we looking at?" Finn asked skeptically. No one wanted to question Rey, but then again no one knew what she was showing them. "Okay, so this is a Star Skiff right?" She pointed to the small black wings protruding from the sides. Rey turned to the smaller monitor at her side, fingers flying across the keypad as she pulled up, a weather report? "Yeah, thats what I thought." She muttered under her breath, as the rest of them waited for her to elaborate.

She pushed her chair back, taking in both screens. "So like, these things here," She said, tapping on the smaller protruding wings. "They're for more precise flying, steering, dodging, whatnot. And so they took off heading in this general region, but we don't know where." She zoomed in one of the sectors. "Okay, but look. In this sector there was that meteor storm, whereas it was basically clean flying in every other possible area in that general region. So if they were going anywhere else, they wouldn't have engaged the secondary wings before takeoff." Phil nodded. Leave it to Rey to catch that minuscule detail, something no one else would have noticed in a thousand light years. "So that narrows it down to, about, the four hundred planets in that sector?" Phil asked, hating to be the buzzkill, but frustration seeping into his voice. Rey unpaused the clip, let it play for another four seconds as the ship took off, and its landing gears retracted into its hull. "There." She paused it again. "See how as its retracting, it switches from the land wheels to water striders? That means, somewhere, wherever they are, when they land it will be on water."

Rey scooted her chair across the room, her eyes lighting up as she searched the screen. Watching Rey when she was focused on something, was like watching a force of nature at work. "Theres fifty three planets in that general region that have liquid water big enough for a ship of that size to land on. Its not much, but its a start." She said, looking up at them with a grin. Phil couldn't help but see the way her eyes latched onto Luke for a split second, at the pride that glowed on his face. Rey would never admit it, but Phil knew how happy she was to have gone from an orphan on Jakku, to here on the ship, with Luke and Leia, surrounded by people who love her.


End file.
